Todo en la vida tiene un por que
by karen.reyes.3572
Summary: Si bien después de 5 años de no saber nada de Soul han hecho que cada día que pasa le sea mas imposible el olvidarlo, y no solo eso si no que también tiene que buscarlo para no perder aquella conexión que hicieron la primera vez que se conocieron. Maka esta vez esta dispuesta enfrentar cualquier obstáculo por volver a estar junto a el sin importarle nada ¿sera posible?... SoulXMak


**¡Hola! saben estoy iniciando una nueva etapa en la que he decidido no rendirme por nada, razón por la cual sigo aquí escribiendo por alguna razón lo cual me grada mucho y no estoy dispuesta a rendirme así que no dejare de hacerlo. Espero que disfruten de esta nueva historia que en si salió de mi pequeña cabecita (que por cierto aun sale humo de ella por tanto pensar) en fin pasen y disfruten de leer…**

Prologo.

"El secreto de la felicidad reside en querer vivir con naturalidad, sin intentar distinguirse de los demás y renunciando a cambiar radicalmente el destino del mundo".

20 años de mi vida son pocos en comparación con lo que en un futuro me espera, tomando en cuenta que uno siempre busca la perfección, pero esa perfección esta muy lejos de cualquier otra cosa, por que ninguno nace sabiendo. Todo lo que se aprende es en base a la cultura y creencia que se le imparte a cada ser humano desde su nacimiento. Lo que una persona normal busca es simple y sencillamente vivir en paz y en armonía, pero sabemos que no todos piensan igual, por lo menos ese no es mi caso. A veces uno busca el equilibrio en su vida como el ying y el yang quien busca siempre mantenerse en equilibrio con las cosas que lo rodea por ejemplo la comida tanto tiene que ser dulce como agria tipo pollo agridulce; frio-calor, agua-fuego, dulce-agrio; cosas siempre opuestas pero que de igual manera mantienen un cierto equilibrio entre estas así sucesivamente.

Existen muchas creencias acerca de la vida y la muerte, yo en cambio solo tengo una. Si muero prefiero que sea de manera rápida y sin dolor. Eh escuchado todo sobre lo que dicen del cielo y del infierno. La verdad es que no me preocupa hacia donde me valla solo sé que si en verdad existe aquello que dicen solo temo por una cosa y esa es haber muerto sin antes volver amar como una vez lo hice por alguien.

No me cuesta trabajo hablar de el pero cada que lo hago hace que reviva sentimientos dentro de mi y cada que lo piense me saque un suspiro por pensar en el, logrando que golpee mi cabeza de vez en cuando para evitar hacerlo de nuevo. Como explicarlo algunos lo llamarían amor a primera vista, otros lo confundirían como un simple amor de verano y ya por muy bajo lo describirían como un simple free, pero yo no, más bien yo lo nombraría como "algo inesperado".

Una cosa es lo único que quiero y es volver a verlo de nuevo perderme en ese cálido pero a la vez inquietante y penetrante mirar de ojos rojos como la sangre, sentir aquellos cálidos brazos arroparme con firmeza pero sin lastimarme, sentir ese contacto que hace que me sienta tan segura de mi y en lo que soy cuando estoy a su lado. Pero lo que mas quiero es ya no alejarme nunca mas de el verlo todos los días a mi lado observándolo mientras duerme como sus cabellos blancos son revoloteados una y otra vez con el viento y verlo sonreír de manera tan cool con esos dientes tan parecidos a los de un tiburón.

Esto es lo que hare no esperare a que el me busque yo iré donde quiera que este y lo encontrare no me importa que ya hallan pasado 5 años desde la primera vez que lo vi, algo dentro de mi me dice que lo haga y que mis esfuerzos por querer rencontrarme con el no serán en vano. Esta decidida mañana mismo partiré a Francia y mi querido Soul, espera un poco mas que muy pronto nos volveremos a ver para esta vez estar juntos para siempre.

**¿Qué les pareció?, ¿muy confusa?, ¿muy corta? Bueno todo lo iré desarrollando conforme a los capítulos y a la trama, ya los tengo hechos pero por lo pronto subiré solo el prologo. **

**¡Hasta pronto y espero que sigan esta historia y también que si les ha gustado que me digan sus opiniones todo es bien recibido (hasta reclamos y regaños) muchas gracias nos leemos pronto! ^_^**


End file.
